


I want it that way

by snarled_musings



Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Fighting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I didn't know I had this in me, M/M, Painplay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Violence, slight bloodplay, sort of, this show will be my ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Finn battle things out properly between them. Well, there's nothing proper about it, and even if it isn't normal it's still necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it that way

**Author's Note:**

> Glee has become my guilty pleasure. I started watching it on Netflix this summer and now I'm hooked. Last night I marathoned the last half of S4. There's so much UST between Will and Finn, always has been, but this season takes it to new heights. And as I watched ep16, "Feuds", my brain broke. Will in ropes, Finn eye fucking him, the fighting? I just had to have angry, violent fighting and sex between them. So this fic got written, and I got an express ticket to Hell. So worth it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn't believe it had come to this. It was sort of humiliating, the kids giving him a dose of his own medicine. Song-battling it out with Finn? How the hell was that supposed to make it right? This wasn't some imaginary slight, not something to shrug off. Best friends didn't go around kissing other best friends' brides to be! He was boiling on the inside; drowned in feelings of betrayal. And jealousy, don't forget the jealousy. Nobody was allowed to touch what was his! It had him tangled up inside, normally he didn't have a jealous bone in his body. But everything was just so weird. It didn't make it easier that he clearly saw how much he was hurting Finn. Part of him was viciously glad; he deserved it. Another part just wanted to cry. This wasn't what they were supposed to be. He tugged at the ropes experimentally. He had to hand it to the kids, they'd learned well about showmanship. Even if it was more than a little embarrassing to be singing an N'Sync-song. He lifted his head and tugged at the ropes again. Something flared in him, a tension in his gut as he gripped the ropes tighter and began to sing.

He gave it his all, trying to pour out all his anger and spite into the words. The ropes slithered around him and he felt sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades as he danced. It felt good, in a way he decided not to examine too closely. Then Finn started singing, and the words was like a punch. Just like him Finn poured all of himself into the words. The heat in his gut flared hotter. He closed his eyes for a second, conjuring up the image of Finn kissing Emma to keep his anger alive. He needed it to stay sane in this moment. But as Finn repeated that he was his fire, the one desire, his brain suddenly switched out Emma. In his mind he was kissing Finn. Nothing slow or gentle, no movie kiss. He was bent over the younger man, practically devouring him as he was splayed across the desk. That made his anger grow hot again, this time with himself. He wasn't jealous with Finn, he was jealous with Emma. And angry with Finn, for letting anyone but him touch those lips. He gave a soft groan as he turned in the ropes, dropping to his knees just as Finn came up to them. Something must have showed in his eyes, because there was a knowing glint in the younger man's eyes as he reached out and almost touched the ropes he hung from. For an instant Will's eyes fluttered closed and his breath shuddered. He bounced back to his feet, feeling the ropes tighten again. He felt himself harden slightly in his khakis and prayed that nobody would notice. But Finn's eyes trailed down his body, eyes widening momentarily and Will just wanted to scream.

The song ended and he got loose from the ropes. It left him with a feeling of regret. It had been almost nice to be as tangled on the outside as he was on the inside. There were too many emotions to sort out, and now lust and shame was added to the mix. He was shocked to find out he felt lust for Finn. He'd never felt any sort of desire towards him, or other men, before. At least not that he'd admit. Those thought were the dark ones that he shoved to the darkest recesses of his mind. And resentment had surged through him that Emma had gotten to kiss Finn. He wasn't doing a great job of ignoring those dark thoughts at the moment. He could feel tears rising in his eyes, all of it being too much. The thing about hugging it out was just ridiculous! He wanted to forgive Finn, but he was unable to. Not because of the kiss, but because of all the things, the feelings and reactions, it had stirred in himself. All the things he couldn't process. He gave a long blink, struggling frantically to keep the tears at bay.

”Fine, I get it. There's nothing I can do, or say, to make you forgive me. Cool. But for what it's worth, thanks. For everything.” Finn turned to leave and all the embers of messed up emotions in his gut flared, brightened and exploded.

”Don't act like you're the slighted part! I trusted you with everything, everything and everyone, that I love, and this is how you thank me? I want to forgive you, so badly, but I don't know how. And you just don't seem to get it! I actually thought that you, of all people, would understand!”

”Understand what?” Finn's tone was sharp. ”I know I was an idiot, and a dick, for kissing ms. Pillsbury. I freaked out, I was stressed, and I didn't know what else to do! I've explained this to you so many times. It's not like I bent her over the desk and fucked her, it was just a small, and innocent, kiss. And it didn't mean anything.” The mental image his words supplied made Will harden further. It also made him angrier. It made Emma sound cheap, and him childish and unreasonable. And he knew he sort of was, which made it all the worse. Before he knew it he'd taken a couple of quick strides and grabbed Finn's jacket. He pressed close, standing in the other man's face.

”I don't care. You should know me so much better than this. I really thought you did.” His voice was a rough hiss. ”You don't randomly kiss your friend's fiancee and then make it sound like nothing. It's not nothing, it's huge!”

Finn's eyes closed momentarily and pain flickered across his face. ”I know! But I don't know how I can make it right! I can't turn back time and undo it. I really don't want to lose you over this. But if that's the way you want it, then all I can do is leave.” Once more he started to turn away. Rage suffused Will's entire being. He didn't want defeat. Was he really worth that little to Finn, wasn't he even worth fighting for? It was totally unreasonable and he just wanted to scream. Instead he pushed away, hard. Finn stumbled, eyes widening. Will bared his teeth in a snarl.

”Right. Way to prove you're a grown man. Just walk away. Turn your back and hope it all goes away.” He sneered. ”It's worked so well for you before, hasn't it?” He didn't even have time to react to the fist crashing into his face. It hit him on the cheekbone, making pain blossom hotly across the the left side of his face. He reeled back and stared at Finn. The other kids gasped out loud. He was peripherally aware of them, standing around, unable to process what was going on. Without hesitating he rushed Finn, hitting him low in the gut and taking him down to the floor. He was straddling him, hands on his chest. ”Did that make you feel more like a man?” He barely recognized his own voice.

”If this is what you want, you've got it.” Finn's voice was low, threatening. He reared up sharply, bucking and dislodging Will. Will scrambled up, and immediately received an elbow to the gut. He doubled over, but the rage overrode the pain and instead he threw a punch of his own. It hit Finn squarely in the jaw, sending him staggering back. He was vaguely aware of Sam and Blaine shouting at them, but it was drowned out by his own heart beat. Suddenly they were in each others' face, grappling and wrestling. Finn threw him across the floor and his body surged with adrenaline. He'd forgotten how strong Finn actually was, he tossed Will like a rag doll. He was on his feet in an instant, smashing his elbow in Finn's face before kneeing him in he gut. It was totally dirty fighting, no holds barred. He got another punch in his face and felt his teeth cut into his lip. The sharp, coppery taste of blood bloomed in his mouth and he made an animal sound. He was completely hard now, body singing with rage and lust in a potent combination. This was not how he wanted to be seen, but he couldn't let the fight go. He took a step back.

“Get out. Everybody except Finn, get out.”

“But Mr. Schue...” Blaine's voice was pleading, filled with worry. He looked at him.

“We won't kill each other.” He looked at Finn, teeth bared in a snarl. “But we have to finish this, and it's not something I want an audience for. Sometimes hugging isn't the way to go.” Finn looked back at him, eyes narrowed in defiance. Will cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to give up and leave again. But Finn shook his head, jaw squared. His fists were clenched at his sides, chest heaving. A bruise was starting to form on the side of his jaw and he had a small cut above his eye brow. Will didn't even remember hitting him there. Finn's face was flushed. He was simply stunning. Another wave of pure desire rippled through Will's entire being. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fight or fuck. But either way he definitely didn't want the kids to see.

“Go. Now.” His voice was hard, brooking no argument.

“Do as he says.” Finn's voice seconded. He was glad neither of them was willing to give any reassurances. This wasn't about anything but getting all those tangled emotions to the surface, to get his head set straight. He felt more than saw the kids leave, his eyes still locked on Finn. “So are you feeling better yet? Is it out of your system?” Finn's voice was condescending, stoking the rage that had banked slightly and rekindling it. He wanted to hurt Finn like he'd been hurt. No, he wanted to hear shouts of pain, watch those bruises bloom. He licked his lips, tasting blood again.

“No.” That was all the warning Finn got before they were at each others' throats again. They were even more violent now that nobody was watching. Will realized how much they'd been holding back for the sake of the kids. Now the punches and kicks were practically hailing. He received one to the nose, causing his eyes to tear up and his vision to blur. He responded with one to Finn's solar plexus, completely winding the younger man. Another hit landed on Will's already split lip, making the tear wider. He could feel blood trickling down his chin as he viciously kneed Finn's groin. As the younger man doubled over he socked his jaw, riding him down to the floor. This was insane, but he felt so fucking alive.

Finn's eyes widened as they followed the line down his body. They were still hazy with pain as they settled on the outline of Will's erection. Suddenly he grasped Will's shirt and reared up, crushing his lips to the teacher's. Will felt Finn's teeth sink into his split lip and made a sound low in his throat before answering. The kiss was like their fight, a dirty struggle for the upper hand. Finn's hand was tangled in his hair in an attempt to keep him immobile, but Will wasn't having it. He twisted his head away, gasping at the sharp pain as he tore free, before bending down to bite at the juncture of Finn's throat and collar bone. The younger man made a pained sound and bucked up into him. He was just as hard as Will, his erection rubbing against the sharp crease of Will's hip bone. Will felt himself pulse in response. This was what it all came down to. This was what he'd been battling for over three years, what he'd refused to acknowledge. What he wasn't allowed to want. Except now he was. This was what had made him a mess. Finn wasn't allowed to kiss Emma, he should kiss him.

“What are we doing?” Finn's voice was rough, hoarse. Will closed his eyes briefly before answering.

“I know what I'm doing. I know what I want. I've got it right under me. Or we could just go back to fighting.” He gave another sharp bite and Finn groaned.

“I could get on board with this. I'm unbelievably okay with this.” He pushed up into Will again, proving his point. Will sort of lost it at that. He growled again, hands tearing at Finn's jacket. He just wanted it off as quickly as possible. The younger man sat up, shoving his jacket off and tearing his shirt over his head. His rib cage was mottled red, and Will knew there would be bruises all over his chest.

“Oh, god!” It came out a moan as he pressed his fingers against one of the marks. Finn hissed in pain before yanking off Will's shirt and t-shirt. Will looked down on himself. He looked just as bad off. One rib was hurting as he moved and he wondered distantly if he'd cracked it. He was still straddling Finn, bare chests almost touching, dressed in just their pants. It wasn't good enough. He had to touch, to taste, to mark. He bent down and closed his teeth around a hard nipple. Finn cried out, back arching into the touch. He ran his hands down Will's back and Will could feel the nails scouring his skin. He hoped it would leave marks. He grasped Finn's arms hard, fingers digging into the skin as he continued to bite down his chest. This was just as primal as the fighting, the need had just translated into something else. Finn's hands left his back to reach for his belt. He unbuckled it shakily and unbuttoned the khakis. Will's hips stuttered into the touch, nails digging into Finn's arms. Once more he sank his teeth into Finn's shoulder as the other man pushed his pants down. Both of them made noises of frustration as they got tangled in Will's shoes. He got to his feet, kicking them off and struggling out of his pants. Finn's eyes grew wide as he took in his body. Will looked down on himself. All the marks only highlighted how defined he was, and the fighting had his muscles pumped to the max. Finn quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, still kneeling on the floor. He was just the right height for blowing Will. His body was riddles with bruises and the bite marks Will had added. Will knew exactly what he wanted, what his body wanted, as he stared at Finn's lean body.

“Fuck me.” There was no hesitation in his voice, just a quiet command. Finn responded instantly, grabbing his hand to pull him down again. He fell against Finn and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Finn kissed him dirtily, all tongue and teeth, as he once more tangled his fingers in Will's hair. He tugged sharply and the frissons of pain set his nerve endings dancing. He made no protest as Finn twisted them around. Suddenly he was on his stomach, hard cock trapped between his belly and the cool floor. He loved that Finn didn't question if he was sure, if he really meant it.

“It's gonna hurt. I mean, no lube or anything.”

“Spit,” Will ground out. “I don't care. I want it.” He was rutting against the floor shamelessly, unable to stay still. Finn groaned at the sight and spread Will's legs apart. Will felt a finger probing him, pressing in. It burned, too much friction, and ramped his desire up another notch. Roughly he shoved back on the finger entering him, relishing the pain. It was like he was someone completely different. He'd never known that he could feel this way, want things like this. But he craved the pain, the way it made him feel alive. “More.”

Finn didn't didn't hesitate. Will looked over his shoulder to see Finn coat another finger in saliva before roughly entering him. It hurt, in a way he'd never felt before. He gave a hoarse yell, but his hips still moved into the touch, pressing back. He craved all of it, the burn, the pain. He'd never felt anything like it, and he wanted it all. He was just about to demand more when he heard Finn spit again. He was spreading saliva over his cock, mixing with the precome already making his cock glisten. Will bit his lip, licking at the blood there.

“Let's do this. I know you want it this way.” Finn's voice was a dark growl and Will could only groan. It turned into a cry as Finn pressed into him. It was painful, overwhelming, completely different. A small part of him wanted to stop it, to beg for a time-out, to make the pain end. He shoved that part aside at the same time as he shoved back on Finn's cock to seat him fully inside. It drew a guttural sound out of him. “We're good?” Will pushed up on his knees, Finn letting him lead that much. When he was steady on his hands and knees he shifted his hips, feeling the drag and burn inside him. His eyes welled slightly as his breath stuttered when he pushed back. Finn held still, fingers holding his hips in a bruising grip.

“Fucking perfect.” With that he started moving, relentlessly ignoring the things his body screamed at him. After a few thrusts his body began relaxing, finally accepting the inevitable. Finn kept himself unmoving, letting Will take the lead. As the muscles surrounding Finn began relaxing Will felt a shiver all over his body. The pain was blending with a strange, new pleasure, creating new sensations everywhere. He was hyper aware of how he could feel his heart beat in his ass, how his cock throbbed in sync against his stomach, how his entire body was shuddering. He wanted it all, and so much more.

“Move.” His voice was wrecked. Finn didn't hesitate. His grip hardened still more as he pulled back to push back in roughly. Will's head fell forward, hanging between his arms as he stared unseeingly at the floor. Sensations rushed over him, pain blending with overwhelming pleasure. He was shivering all over, he just couldn't stop. It was so incredible. Then Finn twisted his hips as he pushed back, pushing against previously untouched nerve endings. It was like an electric shock went through him. His spine bowed, and he reared his head back and screamed. Fucking screamed, which had never happened before, as he clenched down on Finn tighter. Finn made a sound like it hurt, and kept the angle as he increased the pace, relentlessly pounding into him. Will's body was moving on instinct, meeting every thrust as he writhed in pleasure. He kept crying out, the pleasure so much he had to vocalize it. Every time Finn touched that spot he felt something in his gut swell, building to a crest. His cock was throbbing against his stomach, strings of precome leaving a glistening streak on the floor. The swell continued, shivers and tingles all over his body. He was pouring with sweat. Finn leaned down and licked at a bead between his shoulder blades before biting down sharply. Will could feel the skin break under his teeth and it sent him over the edge. He went completely silent, unable to breathe and make sound, as the orgasm shredded him. His cock twitched and spurted without a single touch. Every muscle in his body tensed as he spasmed and shuddered, body arching off the floor. He threw his head back and gasped in a painful breath. Finn bit down on his exposed neck without hesitation, and Will felt him pulse inside as he reached his own peak. Will collapsed to the floor, arms and legs unable to support him any longer, Finn still inside him. His body was still twitching with aftershocks as he finally began to breathe normally again. He was soaked in sweat and sticky, just listening to their labored breathing. This was the most quiet the auditorium had been for the entire afternoon. The most quiet he had been. His entire body ached, from the roots of his hair to his feet. Not a single muscle wasn't screaming as he shifted. Finn withdrew, making him wince at the sensation. They both dressed in silence, leaving the room together. Will was acutely aware of the clothes clinging to his body, his underwear a sticky mess.

They hadn't spoken, just went their separate ways. It was a tacit agreement. Will needed a while to himself to process what had just happened. He headed for the bathroom outside the teachers' lounge.

“Jesus Will, what happened!?” Shannon's voice made him flinch, and the flinch made his body protest. Sharply. He bit back a groan, wondering how bad it really was.

“Just an altercation. I'm alright.” He was more than alright, he was fucking brilliant.

“Altercation? You look like my uncle did when he got mauled by a bear!” She reached out to touch his cheek, and he hissed a breath between his teeth. Pain sang through him, and to his embarrassment he felt his cock twitch. He was still too wrung out to react more than that, but his body was clearly happily on board with the events this afternoon.

“Look, this,” he gestured to his face, “has been a long time coming. I gave as good as I got and it was nothing I didn't deserve.” With that he stepped into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he looked at himself. His left cheek was swollen and almost purple. His jaw was a little better off, as was his nose. His bottom lip had a wide tear in it. He licked at it and felt an echo of the earlier lust. As he lifted his shirt he could see he was a mess. Bruises, bites and scratches covered his chest, back and shoulders. He could see the bruises forming where Finn had grabbed his hips, and he had a bite mark that was barely covered by his collar. A soft knock on the door interrupted him before Finn stepped inside. The younger ma's eyes widened. Not that Finn looked any better. Will took in the bruised jaw, swelling of one eye and the marks of his fingers on Finn's arms. And that was just for starters. He looked at Finn, a grin making his lips twitch. Finn looked back at him before they both cracked up. It hurt everywhere to laugh that hard and Will was writhing, but still unable to stop laughing.

“Jesus, we're completely insane,” Finn ground out between bouts of laughter. “You look like shit!”

“Well, at least I gave you a match,” he answered. They were slowly calming down.

“How- are you badly hurt?” Finn's voice was not exactly insecure, but the worry was clear. Will shrugged.

“I'll live, although I think I'll be feeling this for a while.”

“I can't believe we did that! I can't believe how badly I could have hurt you. Did I? I mean, I've never-” His voice trailed off. Will gave a bright smile.

“I've never slept with a guy before either. I- what we did was just what I needed, what I craved. I just didn't know it. I needed it out of my system.” Finn stiffened, his eyes becoming guarded.

“Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Let's not mention this ever again.”

Will gave a wicked smile. “Oh, but I intend to mention it. I don't want to do it like this again, at least not the fighting, but I owe you one. I won't label this, I don't care, but I want to explore it. How about you?” Finn gave a wide smile, colored with relief.

“Going at it like this will kill us, but it's the hottest thing I've ever done. I want more, I want you.”

“Let's just take it from there. We'll figure it out along the way.” He wet a paper towel and pressed it against Finn's jaw. They didn't speak as they helped clean each other up. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
